darryls_booksfandomcom-20200215-history
New Haven
''New Haven ''is a in the Northern Territories governed by the Democratic Trade Union. New Haven is located in the eastern-half of the Northern Territories. New Haven is the de facto capital of the Northern Territories, being the largest city governed by the D.T.U. in the North, having been split into an Inner and Outer City in the novel; Cataclysm: Definitive Edition (and the original). New Haven is seen when the Stephen McArthur drives Robert Charlton, Katrina Davenport and Lorraine McArthur to the city to finally fulfill the doctor's journey and flee from Arch-Tiberius and his bloodthirsty Horde. Background & Description: New Haven was originally built by aristocrats upon the ruins of an old city, after the cataclysmic event. Over time, needing places for their manual labourers to live, they began to expand their territory. Over time the original rulers of New Haven began to brand and use slaves they had bought from the Red Valley Tribes. The need to expand their territory further to house their new slaves, meant that the New Haveners had to battle with neighbouring factions. The gamble proved successful and the New Haveners gained more territory. As the decades went by Inner New Haven was formed for the super elite of society, while Outer New Haven was for the work force and outskirts for the farmers and slaves. Eventually Byron Sparrow laid siege to the city and heavily crippled their infrastructure. Byron was unable to assault the city, even with his large army, due to the defenses of the Inner-City. Eventually the New Haveners paid tribute to Byron and he left them in peace. The second faction to attempt taking over New Haven was the Democratic Trade Union. The D.T.U. successfully brought New Haven into their fold by diplomatic means and trade deals. With this in place New Haven was assimilated by the D.T.U. Government and slavery was abolished in the area, the New Haven elite, who were not satisfied with this, were arrested and sent to Tond to see out their sentences. Inner New Haven remained a place for the social elite and those of rich income, while Outer New Haven became the home of the middle and low classes of society. Eventually the residents of Inner New Haven would infiltrate the Democratic Trade Union New Haven City Guard and keep undesirables out of the Inner-City or would bribe guards-on-duty of on the gates leading into Inner New Haven. Way Of Life: Landmarks: * Inner-City Gates * Inner-City Saint Christopher's Cemetery Transport: There is the D.T.U. Coach Service used in the Inner and Outer-City, there is also the Inner-City Taxi Service available in Inner New Haven. Culture: Very loyal following to the D.T.U. within the Inner-City of New Haven, filled with very rich business families and traders, due to the D.T.U. credit system, however in the Outer-City, the loyalty to the Union is dwindling as the locals are fighting off refugees from the Southern and Eastern Territories, due to the Union being unable to hold back the tide of death being spearheaded by Arch-Tiberius. This has led the locals to attack refugees, and refugees have resorted to crime to stay alive. The D.T.U. authorities are having a nightmare dealing with the increase in daily crime and violence. There is Indian, Pakistani, Chinese, Korean, Afghani and Iraqi communities within Outer New Haven. Education: The City of Buddington has formal education controlled by the D.T.U. Teaching Committee and the Anglican Church. There are also multiple Catholic Schools in Outer New Haven and an unofficial Islamic exclusive school located in south-west Outer New Haven. Demography: In 2238 there are 800,000 people, most D.T.U. citizens, the rest refugees, who live in Inner and Outer New Haven. Inner New Haven: The Inner-City holds 20% of the population. Race: * White: 98% * Black: 2% Religion: * Protestantism: 100% Outer New Haven: The Outer-City holds 80% of the population. Race: * White: 80% * Black: 10% * Far-Eastern: 3% * Middle-Eastern: 5% * Central-Eastern: 2% Religion: * Protestantism: 84% * Catholicism: 8% * Islam: 5% * Buddhism: 2% * Sikhism: 1% Named Buildings: There are no named buildings in New Haven. Named Inhabitants: * Father Stephen McArthur * Lorraine McArthur * Katrina Charlton-McArthur * Commanding Officer Lucian McDonald * Commanding Officer Ryan Sharpe * Doctor Aleister / Mister Crowley Appearances: New Haven appears in the novel; Cataclysm: Definitive Edition (and the original) in Chapter 26: Outer Rage, Chapter 27: New Haven, Old Problems, Chapter 28: No Regrets, and Chapter 29: Never Be Forgotten. Trivia: * The scene where the D.T.U. soldiers protecting the gate that led into Inner New Haven was inspired by a similar scene in the Resident Evil 2 movie. * New Haven was inspired by Neo Tokyo from the Manga and Anime; Akira. * The inspiration for the Inner and Outer portions of the city were based on the structure of New Vegas in the video-game; Fallout: New Vegas. * North Rock Radio is located in Inner New Haven. * The scene of the riot and Van Halen - Everybody Wants Some, playing in the rain atop rooftops came to Darryl M. Finch-Ellis in a dream. * New Haven would be encompass areas of Oldham, Chadderton, Springhead, Royton, Moorside and Ashton-Under-Lyne in current day. * The Inner-City Saint Christopher's Cemetery is where Robert Charlton was buried at the end of the novel. * Only in the demography of Outer New Haven, Central Eastern refers to those of Indians and Bangladeshi heritage.